The Wrong Moment
by RadeliaPotter
Summary: *Ch.4 is up* Pansy loves Draco. Draco hates Pansy. What's a boy to do? Kiss Harry Potter of course! After Harry finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, he finds himself pulled into a series of events that no one could have predicted! SLASH H/D
1. Draco's Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter. Don't sue me.

A/N: A big thanks to my beta Ociwen. You made this chapter one hundred times better than what it was. I think I was in a bad mood when I wrote this, and I had Harry swearing a lot. ::cringes:: That's so out of character! ^_^ Don't worry though... this story isn't dark, far from it. It basically has no Voldie plot, because he's dead! Yay! And Harry's gay! shh... he doesn't know it yet, though! Okay... on with the story!

* * *

**The Wrong Moment**

_Chapter One - Draco's Surprise_

~~~~~

"Don't mind me then. I'll just be leaving." 

"Mmm …. See you later, Harry," Ron mumbled while Hermione waved goodbye. Harry scowled as he closed the portrait. It was _his_ Common Room, not theirs, not anybody else's. So, why did they feel the need to go in there, only to kick Harry out so that they could snog? Hermione had her own private chambers, being Head Girl.

Kicking a non-existent rock out of the way in frustration, Harry decided to find out why they needed to use his Head Boy chambers to get off with each other. The entrance to the Head Girl's chambers was only a few feet away from his own entrance, so he walked up to it, sweet talked the elderly witch and was gained entrance. Hermione never gave out her password to anybody, not even Ron. So, the Head Boy was forced to use flirting techniques (if he even had any) against the portrait.

As soon as Harry set foot inside, he tripped and fell onto his face. Looking around from his view up from the floor, he could see why Hermione never let them in. There were books strewn all over the place. They were on the floor, on the chairs, and on the tables. Unfinished homework assignments were also stacked in more orderly piles, though they were also strewn all about. Harry gaped in awe. He had never known Hermione to be such a slob. Especially when it came to school work. All the books also made him wonder how in the world she had managed to bring all of them from home. 

Shaking his head in disbelief and anger, at having been kicked out of his chambers because of this mess, Harry turned to go. Just as he was reaching to push the door open, it opened seemingly by itself to admit a rather flushed Hermione. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. 

"What are you doing in my chambers?" she shrieked when she came to her senses.

"Finding out why the hell you and Ron have to kick me out of my chambers when you want to get off. Clean up this mess and then stay the out of my room, unless of course, it's to actually see me. I'm sick of having to find something to do." 

"I can't believe you broke in here! How did you know my password?" Hermione yelled, completely missing what Harry said. 

"I flirted with your portrait. Please, move, Hermione," Harry sighed. "I want to get out of this sty." 

Hermione moved obediently for Harry to step out but then grabbed his arm. "Don't come in my rooms again unless I ask you to. I mean... well, at least until I get this place cleaned up."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? At least I'm not going in there to make out with my girlfriend. You do know that there is a degree of cleanliness that needs to be kept here? As Head Girl, you should know this, Hermione." 

"I know! I'm sorry too. But I've just been so stressed lately. I've been doing all those N.E.W.T practice exams, plus all the teachers are loading on all this homework. I just haven't had time to clean." 

"Hermione, maybe you should either lay back on the N.E.W.T's for a while, or lay back on Ron. It's only two weeks into the year. And I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind leaving you alone for one night so that you can get your room together. Tell him that it's for the benefit of your sex life or something. Then you won't have to come into my rooms and bother to kick me out." 

"Fine. I'll ask Ron to give me a night off.... starting tomorrow. Can we please use your rooms this one last night?" 

Harry gave a deep sigh. "Fine! But if there are any signs of what you have been doing, you are to clean it up. I'm not going to sit in Ron's... ugh" He shuddered at the thought. "My bedroom is off limits." 

"Duly noted. Thank you so much, Harry! You're the best!" 

"I know. I'll be checking on your room in two nights. It had better be clean by then." 

"Since when did you become such a stickler with the rules?" Hermione joked. 

"Since my best friends started to get off in my rooms. Now go." Harry pointed to the door. "I have homework to do tonight still." 

Hermione nodded and disappeared into her chambers and Harry walked away shaking his head. "I don't even want to know," he muttered to himself. Harry moved slowly through the hallways, having no particular place in mind to go to. This was how it had been since the beginning of the trio's seventh year, two weeks prior to this night. From the second night on, Ron and Hermione had come into Harry's private sitting room to kick him out so that they could snog. The routine for Harry was to walk around the castle by himself, pretending to be on the lookout for anybody after curfew if he were to run into Filch or one of the teachers. He knew he had an Invisibility Cloak, but he no longer liked to use it as much. It felt stifling and hiding didn't seem appealing anymore. So, his excuses to Filch worked for the most part, but Harry suspected that Snape didn't believe it. Even if he really didn't believe it, Harry knew that Snape wouldn't do anything. Snape was now in debt to Harry because he had saved his Potions Master the previous year. That little known fact could not be doing very well for his anger management towards anybody named Potter.

For the most part, Harry tried not to think of anything that had happened the previous year. Voldemort had been destroyed by none other than the Boy Who Lived in May, and the wizarding world was slowly returning to normal. After it had happened, Ron had confessed how he felt to Hermione and they had been inseparable ever since. Seeing them together made Harry undeniably happy. He had been waiting for it to happen ever since the Yule Ball in fourth year, but Ron had been too thick headed to see that Hermione felt the same way about him as he did about her. But it also made him a little sad.

In his entire life, Harry had been in only two relationships. Neither of which turned out very well. In fifth year, Cho had come to him for a shoulder to cry on, and inevitably, the friendship they had forged turned into something more. That relationship ended two months later, with Cho telling Harry that they shouldn't be together because she was just on the rebound. Harry had agreed wholeheartedly because Cho would speak of nothing but Cedric, and even had moaned his name while in the middle of a heated snogging session. That had been the end of their relationship.

In sixth year, Harry and Ginny became closer and started a relationship. Ginny was a pretty, and reliable girl, but while he was with her, he felt smothered. She would dote on him constantly and delve into every secret that he had. At first, Harry had been afraid to break it off with her because he thought that Ron would kill him. But then Ron had come to Harry and told him to break it off because if he didn't, _then_ he would kill him. Ron's reasoning was because he could see that Harry didn't care for Ginny and that his sister might be hurt badly if a stalemate relationship went on for too long.

Harry had hugged Ron that day.

So now, in Harry's seventh year, he had virtually nobody. Most everybody of Harry's close friends was paired off and quite happy. Neville had asked Ginny out, Dean was with a Ravenclaw girl, and Seamus was with Lavender. It left Harry in a state of loneliness. There was really nothing he could do about it either, he just wasn't interested in anybody anymore. 

Breaking out of his depressing thoughts, the Gryffindor looked around his surroundings to see where he was. He repressed a groan when he found that he was in Slytherin territory now. Turning around, Harry began walking in the opposite direction, and immediately fell back into his thoughts. Though they didn't take the same turn as they had before. This time, they fell on the Slytherins and how they managed to sleep in the coldest place of the castle, year round. It had to be pretty drafty come winter time. 

Harry turned a corner. 

"Wi...with Harry!" exclaimed a voice. 

Before Harry even had time to look up to see the person who had yelled his name, rough hands grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into a violent kiss. The person forced their wet tongue into his mouth, moving over and under his own, trying to get Harry to respond.

The only way Harry's brain was responding though was, 'get this git off me!' He pushed the person off of him and gasped in surprise. 

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing?" 

*** 

Draco groaned audibly as the wall that served as an entrance opened up to admit Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls. The blonde slid lower in his seat, hoping that the pug faced girl wouldn't notice that he was there. He got Crabbe and Goyle's attention, and motioned for them to distract Pansy so that he could make a clean getaway. Unfortunately, the boys were a bit too dim and didn't catch on right away. Right as they finally got it and were standing up, Pansy's 'Draco Sensor' went off and she started squealing with joy.

"Oh, Draccy! (Oh, the nickname alone tells me Pansy's up to no good!) I was hoping I'd find you in here," she exclaimed as she sat on the chair of Draco's chair and began to run her mannish fingers up his arm.

"Why, so you could manhandle me?"

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad, would it?" she asked, putting on what she obviously thought was a seductive voice. Her hand traced lower until with a final pounce, she squeezed Draco's crotch, causing it to jump slightly. Draco batted her away and stood up.

"God, Pansy. Hands off the merchandise. If I wanted you to touch me, I would have let you years ago. Stay away from me!" 

"Oh, you're just playing hard to get, Draccy. I know you really want me. You did take me to the Yule Ball a few years ago."

"That was in hopes that you would leave me alone, but obviously, it didn't work. I hate to cut this short, but I need to go. _Don't_ follow me."

Draco quickly ran from the Common Room, hoping that one day, she'd take the hint and leave him be. But no matter how obvious the hints were, the harder she'd try. Pansy had successfully driven off any women from Draco's life since fourth year. She had been spying on Draco at one point in fifth year, and had caught him seriously snogging a sixth year girl from Ravenclaw. Pansy had been so upset that she had hexed the girl with an eye hex. She had ended up in the hospital wing, blind and scarred eyes for two weeks. It was the end of the relationship before it really even started. The next three girls went basically the same way. Pansy had acquired spies throughout the school and was told of anybody who was pursuing Draco or was already with him. It was now a known fact that Draco Malfoy was off limits to anybody. His love life had been successfully stopped as of October 24th, 1996, his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Draco was extremely horny. Even Pansy's touch was enough to get him aroused nowadays, when before it did absolutely nothing for him. Draco made it a habit to wander out in the hallways late at night when Pansy would return to the Common Room. So far, Pansy had been smart enough not to follow him. Thinking it wise to get out of the dungeons altogether, Draco started to head in the direction of the entrance hall. Just down the long hallway from him, he could see the stairs that led there, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Draccy!" 

"Oh shit," Draco groaned, not bothering to keep his voice down. If the Pansy-bitch didn't know that he didn't want her by now, then she had a severe mental handicap. 

"Draccy! Wait up! I need to talk to you alone."

Draco spun on the spot and glared at the blonde girl coming towards him. "What is it, Pansy? I thought I told you not to follow me."

"I know. I just..." She stopped and her eyes started to fill with tears. _Great. Just what I need. A bloody waterfall to start. I don't need a guilt trip._

"It's just… I don't understand." 

"What don't you understand?" 

"Why don't you like me? I've tried everything possible to get you to feel something for me, but nothing works." She sniffled louder.

"Well then maybe that's your problem. You're trying too hard. Or maybe it's the fact that you keep pushing away all girls. If you would just let me get some meaningless sex out of the way, maybe I'd finally realise just how pretty you are, and want you to be my girlfriend. Pushing the competition away isn't going to help you any, Pansy."

Her face lit up with hope and she threw her arms around his neck. "So, I have a chance?" 

"Not in the slightest. Get off me! I was just trying to soften the blow. I don't think you're pretty. I don't like your personality, I don't like how slutty you are, and Pansy? I just don't like you. Now, get away from me." 

"But... that can't be the reason you don't like me!" Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, you want to know that truth?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm already in love with somebody else. I was just going to meet-"

"How could you possibly be in love with somebody else?" Pansy interrupted hysterically. "I've made absolutely certain that nobody gets you. I have spies in every house. Even Gryffindor!" 

"Well, obviously, we've been extremely tight lipped about our relationship," Draco smirked.

"Who is she? I swear I'll-"

"Oh, that'll really improve your chances at winning me over. Ripping apart the person I love? Smart Pansy, real smart."

"Who are you in love with then?" she demanded, finally calming down, though now her cheeks were puffy and wet with tears.

Draco looked frantically around, trying to think of somebody he could talk to later. Footsteps were coming closer to them and Draco prayed that it wasn't a teacher. He'd take whoever it was if it wasn't Snape, or McGonagall... or Dumbledore... or Weasley. Hell, he was really hard pressed for somebody good to come along. _Shit!_ Draco thought to himself once Harry Potter came into the light. _Please don't hex me into oblivion._

"Wi... with Harry!" he cried, and then lunged for Harry, taking him into a bruising kiss. Draco opened his eyes slightly as he forcefully shoved his tongue in the Gryffindor's mouth, and found that the green eyes were open in shock, obviously not comprehending who the person kissing him was. Quite suddenly, Harry pushed the Slytherin away and Draco watched as the eyes widened in horror.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing?" 

Draco stepped towards him again and lowered his voice to a pleading whisper. Something he hoped to never have to do again. "Please, play along! I have to get her off my back."

"Draco? Why does Potter look so horrified if you two really are in love?"

"In l- " Harry started before Draco covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the words.

"Well, Pansy. We've decided to keep our relationship a secret. I mean, being gay is one thing, but being the Boy Who Lived _and_ gay at the same time is a completely different thing. Plus there was you and your insane need to keep me away from everybody I might like to shag. We decided that whenever something like this happens, Harry would act like he was disgusted with me for kissing him. You see?" Draco gave her a winning smile.

"I think so," Pansy said slowly. "But I don't really believe it." 

Draco turned to look at Harry with pleading silver eyes. "Please, Harry. Please, can you make her see that we really are in love? Please?" He added in an undertone, "You will be compensated for any horror inflicted upon you." Draco watched as the emerald eyes turned from confusion, anger, resentment, pity, then acquiescent. Harry nodded at last and Draco took his hand from his mouth.

Harry looked at Pansy with eyes that to Draco, clearly said just how much he was sorry for loving Draco. He inwardly applauded Harry for his acting skills. "Pansy... it's true." Harry swallowed. "Draco and I are in love. After I defeated Voldemort last year, I decided that I couldn't go on living another day without at least telling him how I felt about him, even if he didn't return the feelings. I realised that I could die at any time, and I had to live each day to the fullest. Telling Draco was something I had to do."

"I... I don't believe you," Pansy choked out, bringing a wide hand to cover her mouth from more sobs.

Harry turned to Draco and he saw the hesitation in the Gryffindor's eyes before Harry's mouth descended upon his own. Draco's mouth fell open under Harry's encouraging tongue, and they began a battle that was entirely new to them, at least together it was. Draco was planning on faking a moan, but to his surprise, he didn't need to. One escaped his mouth as Harry twined his fingers into his fine, blond hair. Harry took this as encouragement and moved down to Draco's neck, where he started to kiss and leave bite marks. Draco threw his head back and moaned again. Faintly, Draco wondered where Harry had learned to be such a good kisser. He certainly didn't look the part, with his large glasses, and messy hair. Of course, Draco had never really wondered before if Harry was a good kisser. It now seemed like a good time to wonder why he was.

A loud sob came from beside them, and Pansy ran past them pushing Draco into Harry's body. Draco's eyes flew open as Harry's mouth stopped what it was doing, though they remained in contact with Draco's milky skin. The reason for the sudden cease in movement, was not Pansy's departure, for that was completely forgotten, it was Draco's erection that was now pressed against Harry's thigh. Draco looked down the hall and found that Pansy was now gone and pushed Harry away.

"Oh, god," he muttered. "I'm... I'm not gay. It's just... Pansy..."

Draco watched as Harry slowly shook his head and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Don't worry about it. It's been a while for me too," Harry said, gesturing to his own trousers that were currently looking a bit small. "Except you have an excuse. I'm just pathetic and not interested in anybody."

Draco slowly sat down beside Harry. "Well, I'm not actually interested in anybody either. I would take anything that walks on two legs right now. Except Pansy, of course." Draco smirked. Harry laughed a little and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"God, I'm going to kill Ron and Hermione." 

"Why?"

"We wouldn't be in this situation right now if they weren't so insistent on using my chambers to get off with each other."

"Doesn't Granger have her own chambers now?"

"Yes. They're a complete mess and I'm guessing have been since we moved back here a couple weeks ago, because it's a nightly ritual to go for a walk when they come to my rooms."

"Mental images Potter. Stop. Now."

"Please. You don't have to see the real thing." 

Draco chuckled softly and leaned his head back onto the stone wall. "Erm ... thanks for helping me," he said with difficulty. "I realise that you could have just told me to sod off, take about a hundred points from Slytherin and gone away. It was... nice of you."

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good Head Boy if I didn't help out the students, now would I?"

"I suppose not," Draco said with a small smile. 

"It's just... we won't have to make this a regular occurrence, will we?"

"Merlin, no! This was a one time thing, and will never happen ever again. I promise you. So, how much did you want?"

"Want? Want what?"

"Money. I told you there would be compensation."

"If I was horrified."

"Well, weren't you?"

"I have to say I was a little surprised to feel your…erm ... sticking into my thigh, but I was in the same situation, only I missed."

Draco's cheeks burned but dug his hands into his pockets. "All the same. I think you…erm ... provided me a service. Figuratively speaking of course. You should take some money for it."

"Don't make me sound like such a whore, Malfoy. I was just helping you out for once. I don't need to be paid. I'll just consider it my good deed for the week and you should feel special that my good deed was for you. Leave it at that." Harry stood up and wiped off his robes. "I should probably go. Ron and Hermione are probably done now. I... I'll see you around then, Malfoy." To Draco's complete surprise, Harry offered his hand, which hesitantly, he took and was helped to his feet.

"You should probably go back to your Common Room. Pansy is probably in her room crying. And I won't take off any points tonight. Just don't let me run into you again." The two smiled a bit shyly at each other, bid final goodnights and left each other's company. Just as both were rounding different corners, they muttered the same thing under their breath.

"Bloody Potter."

"Bloody Malfoy."

Both continued on their way, oblivious.


	2. The Roll Around

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long! My beta has not gotten back to me on this story since way back in February so I finally said screw it, I'm posting it. I want to thank all my reviewers for the first chapter. The response was great and I hope the rest of the story lives up to your standards.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did, I would probably be rich and not writing fan fiction.

* * *

The Wrong Moment

**Chapter Two - The Roll Around**

Harry hurried the rest of the way to his chambers, and stopped at the door to listen if there were any sounds he'd rather not listen to, and rather not see if he was unfortunate enough. Hearing nothing, he whispered the password and climbed in. His best friends were currently sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, staring at the fire.

"Done already?" 

"Actually, we didn't do anything. We figured it has been kind of rude for us to do things in your chambers. So, Hermione and I are going to clean hers up tomorrow after dinner."

Harry levelled a glare at his friends. "You mean to tell me, that I could have been safe in my chambers, _all_ night? But instead, I'm out wandering the hallways like a lost puppy dog and run into Malfoy? Thanks a lot!

"I am now scarred for life! Never mind this stupid thing on my forehead! My brain is permanently scarred. My thigh is now branded. My mouth is dirtied up and it's all because you two didn't deem it prudent to come find me?" He let out an exasperated grunt, and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door. A moment later, it opened again. "And put that fire out when you leave!" Another slam, and all was quiet.

"Hmm, do you think he ran into Malfoy?" Ron asked dryly after a few moments.

"I think that much is obvious."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Who knows. But it couldn't possibly have been _that_ bad for him to freak out like that."

"Come on, Hermione . This is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, who we are talking about here. It _could_ be that bad."

"Well... maybe we'll just have to ask him in the morning then. Let's leave him in peace for now. He's obviously upset about whatever happened."

The two stood up from their place on the couch, Ron put out the fire and they walked out of Harry's chambers. "Sorry, Harry!" Ron called before leaving. "It's not like Malfoy forced himself on you or anything!"

A loud groan could be heard from inside Harry's bedroom. Ron snickered. "I guess it isn't that bad, Hermione. The worst thing wasn't done. Harry's safe from contamination."

"Shut up, Ron. Go to bed."

Harry woke the next morning to a definite headache. The blood pounded through his veins, seeming like they wanted an escape from them. It was exactly how Harry was feeling about his life. He had to escape. Merlin, he had _willingly_ kissed Draco Malfoy to get him out of trouble with Pansy Parkinson. To top it all off, Harry had enjoyed it. It was nothing like kissing Cho or Ginny. It was exhilarating, it was fresh, new. It made Harry feel alive. And Merlin, it was _Malfoy_. Oh, Harry was really going to have to give Ron and Hermione an earful for this.

If he ever got the nerve up to tell them.

_Not gonna happen. They'll just have to suffer the consequences without knowing what they did to me._

'What they_ did to you? You're the one who agreed to help in the first place. This is nobody's fault but yours, Potter.'_

Shut up. I don't need to the voice of reason coming to me now.

"Harry! Get up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" yelled Hermione's voice from his common room.

"I don't care! I'm not getting up today. Thank you!"

"You have to! We have a meeting with Dumbledore today about how to run the prefect's meetings."

"We have already held _two_ meetings! I think we're capable."

"Not exactly. Those meetings were like riots. You need to get up."

"Fine. But it's on your head if I have a bad day."

"I'm ever so scared, Mr. Potter. Now, do come out here."

"Miss Granger, do give me time to get dressed," Harry grumbled as he pulled his trousers on. Hermione was silent until Harry opened the door of his bedroom, looking very dishevelled. Hermione tsked, while looking him over. His tie was hanging around his neck, untied, his robes were wrinkled and unbuttoned, and his shoelaces were untied.

"Don't try too hard there, Harry."

"It's the best I can do."

Hermione shook her head, waved her wand and Harry was looking presentable. "Thanks. That saves me a lot of work." He smiled cheekily, swung his bag over his shoulder and led the way out of the room. Ron was just walking past as they stepped out.

"Morning, you two. Sleep well?" he asked them both as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Not really," Harry mumbled. "Thanks for asking though."

"What exactly did Malfoy do to you, Harry?"

"Er - that uh... reminds me. I need to eat."

Harry took off at a dead sprint through the halls, only slowing down once he got to the top of the marble staircase. He calmly walked down them, trying to catch his breath. "Morning, Harry!" called Colin Creevey from the doors of the entrance hall.

"Good morning, Colin."

"Want to come sit by us?"

"Sure. Go on. I'll catch you up." Colin waved and disappeared into the Great Hall. Harry made sure that he could breathe properly again and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Harry! Why did you run away from us?" Ron yelled when he and Hermione got to the top of the staircase. Harry whipped his head around and looked up at them, and not watching where he was going, slammed right into somebody else.

He looked at his crash victim and just barely held in the growl. "Malfoy. Watch where you choose to stand. People walk here."

"I was walking, Potter. I think you need to watch where you're going."

Pansy, who was walking a step ahead of them, burst into tears and ran in the opposite direction. "Touchy this morning, isn't she?" Harry remarked. "She fancies you, doesn't she, Malfoy? Perhaps you should go cheer her up?"

"No, thank you. Apparently, I'm in love with somebody else."

"Oh, too bad for her. See you in potions, then." Harry turned away just as he felt a slight blush creep up on himself. Just as he was about to sit down at the Gryffindor table, Ron yelled for him again.

"Harry! What is wrong with you? You've been acting strangely ever since you got back from your walk last night. And now you're speaking civilly with Malfoy? Last night you were saying that your brain was scarred, your thigh branded, and your mouth dirtied. And all because you met Malfoy in the hallway? What is going on?"

Harry looked up discreetly at the Slytherin table and found Draco staring at him with a slightly hurt look on his face. "Nothing is going on. I don't know what you're talking about. It gets tiring to fight all the time."

"Well, something happened last night, Harry," Hermione said calmly as she scooped eggs onto her plate. "You positively had a temper tantrum last night. It was like watching a four year old with all the door slamming."

"Yeah, well... it was slightly surprising is all. To know that I could have been safe in my rooms makes it all worse."

"_What_ happened?" Ron exclaimed exasperated.

"I just... I just did a good deed for Malfoy is all."

"Why would you do that for?"

"Never mind. It really wasn't that big of a deal because it'll never happen again. Just drop it. I won't talk anymore about it."

The fluttering of wings overhead interrupted any more talk on what Harry had to do for Draco. The morning mail had arrived and both Ron and Hermione had received something and were distracted. Ron had received a letter from his mother, telling of events at the Burrow, and Hermione had received the Daily Prophet. Harry was busy reading over Hermione's shoulder when the Slytherin table burst into laughter. Harry looked up and found that Draco looked especially flushed as a scarlet letter in front of him began to smoke at the edges.

"Oh. My. God!" Ron exclaimed. "Malfoy has a howler! This will make my day! Come on! Let's hear it, Malfoy!" he yelled across the Great Hall. That got anybody else's attention who hadn't taken notice and now everybody was staring at Draco. He began to get up so that he could run out with it, but it was too late. The letter exploded in his hands and Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice cut through the air like a knife.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I DO HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! OUR FATHERS WILL BE FURIOUS! WE HAVE BEEN DESTINED TO BE MARRIED SINCE BIRTH, AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU HAVE RUINED ALL MY ATTEMPTS AT GETTING YOU TO LOVE ME! I HAVE MADE SURE THAT NOBODY ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL WOULD BE SUCCESSFUL IN GETTING YOU! BUT IT SEEMS NOBODY WAS EXPECTING YOU TO DO THIS! LISTEN EVERYBODY, DRACO MALFOY IS A FAGGOT! I SAW HIM LAST NIGHT, KISSING NONE OTHER THAN..."

"Silencio!" Draco roared, pointing his wand at the letter. Harry sighed in relief, but Ron mistook it for a sigh of disappointment.

"Stupid git. The least he could do is let it tell us who he was kissing. Hey, Harry, you saw him last night. Did you see him with another guy? Oh, this could be sweet!" Ron said all this very fast, finishing up by rubbing his hands together. Harry looked at Ron and gulped.

"Er - no. I didn't see another guy with him. It must have been just after Pansy found them because they had just been in a fight and she was crying." Harry looked up at Draco and found him staring at Harry. Draco was looking even more pale than normal and he looked very nervous. Harry gave him a sympathetic/thank you look. Draco nodded and quickly left the hall, to quiet snickers and jeers.

Hermione elbowed Harry in the side very lightly and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Your mouth was dirtied, huh?"

"What? Oh, figure of speech. I'm not the one who did it, Hermione. I'd tell you if I was gay, wouldn't I?"

"Would you?"

"Of course I would! You're my best friend. I don't think I could keep something like _that_ a secret for long. Besides, I'd have to rinse my mind out if I had kissed Malfoy last night."

"Only to dirty ours?" she asked with a smirk.

"Exactly. You see? I didn't do it."

"Okay, I believe you. Come on. We have Transfiguration."

***

Draco rolled out of his four poster the next morning to a pounding headache. Just one sound that was a decibel higher than necessary, his head was certain to explode. Breakfast didn't start for another hour, so Draco figured that the headache could possibly go away before then. This was his quiet time during the day after all. Most Slytherins chose to sleep until the very last moment before breakfast. Draco, himself hated this method and only did it if it was completely necessary. He liked to get up in the morning, take a long hot shower, get dressed, and then go about the painstaking business with his hair. This was the longest part of getting ready for Draco. Contrary to popular belief, his hair did not want to stay slicked back with only gel. A series of no less then eight spells had to be put on just to get it to stay, and even then a stray hair was bound to fall forward. Some people would call him vain. Draco would like to disagree, but the fact of the matter was, he was most definitely vain. There was nothing for it.

To the Malfoys, there were only three necessities in life. Dashing good looks, money, and the best clothes money can buy. If you didn't have the first, you were left with only money and good clothes that looked like crap on you. If you didn't have money, all you had left were your dashing good looks wasted on second hand robes, and perhaps a home like the Weasley's. It was all or nothing. Thankfully, Draco had it all.

With fifteen minutes to go before breakfast began, Draco walked down to the Common room, completely ready for the day. Maybe not completely ready, as the day included seeing Pansy and Potter, but ready nonetheless. Starting a fire in the fireplace, Draco sat down in his favourite chair to wait for Crabbe and Goyle to come down. Within minutes to go before breakfast, heavy footsteps were hurrying down the stairs, and Draco stood to greet one of his bodyguards, whichever one it may be. But it was not one of his lumbering idiots as he so thought. The person turned out to be Pansy, coming down the girls staircase. As quick as lightening, she strode across the room and smacked Draco across the cheek.

"How dare you," she hissed.

"How dare _me_? How dare _you_ for hitting me! I'll give my father credit for something, he told me to never hit a girl; you're damn lucky that you even remotely resemble one, because otherwise, I'd hit you right back right now."

"That makes me wonder, Draco. Does that rule apply when you're with Potter? I mean, I only assume that he's the girl in the relationship... does that mean you don't hit him either? Or do you because he's actually a boy?"

Draco stepped forward menacingly. "Don't you dare fucking talk about Harry like that, you bitch!" Draco would have stepped back in surprise for his instant reaction to defend the Gryffindor, but since he needed to keep on acting, he only just managed to stay in a menacing stance. _Why do I feel the need to defend him?_ Draco thought, completely confused.

"Oh my god. You really have fallen for him, haven't you, Draco?"

"What, are you jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Pansy. After three years of putting up with you, you can't fool me. Why even deny it? You are jealous of Harry Potter."

"I don't get it Draco! Why should he be worthy of you? You have been his enemy for seven years and all of sudden, you're snogging each other in the hallway, claiming you love each other?"

"Correction, we haven't been enemies for seven years. We were enemies for about six and a half."

"God. This is so wrong. How long did you fancy him before he came to you?"

"Um... since the um... beginning of sixth year."

"You could have just told me then that you're a faggot."

Draco's blood ran cold and his anger began to mount again. "Do _not_ ever call me that ever again. You know what, Pansy? If you know what is good for you, you won't tell anybody about what you witnessed last night. This is between us three and us three only. Got that?"

"Hey, Draco!" called Crabbe from the stairs.

"Oh, morning, Vince," Draco sighed, thankful for his intrusion. "Let's go to breakfast."

"We have to wait for Greg first."

Once Greg came down, they started for the Great Hall. Pansy walked a couple steps in front of the three boys, and stayed just close enough to them all the way to the Great Hall so that she could possibly hear anything that they might say. This was why Draco decided not to initiate a conversation. If he didn't speak first, then Crabbe and Goyle were sure to keep their mouths shut. It was just the way things worked. Besides, the two big oafs were always so eager to go to the hall to eat that they nearly always ran ahead of Draco. This morning was no exception. Before long, they had pulled way ahead of Draco and Pansy. Just as the latter two Slytherins were nearing the top of the stairs, Draco heard Potter's voice calling down to somebody.

"Sure. Go on. I'll catch you up."

Draco got up just in time to see the Mudblood, Colin Creevey wave at Potter before disappearing into the Great Hall. Pansy turned around and sneered at Draco. "Jealous, Draco? Your precious boyfriend is going to be sitting next to some other guy."

"Not as jealous as you are of Potter."

"So, it's back to surnames for you?"

"Have to keep up appearances, now don't we?" Draco smirked.

Pansy scowled and began walking again. Draco followed at a leisurely pace. "Harry! Why did you run away from us?" Draco turned around and saw that it was Weasley who had yelled down. He barely kept himself from making a smart ass remark. Draco turned around just as Potter whipped his head back to look at his friend. The Slytherin then gave a small grunt as he was almost pushed to the floor from behind. He whipped his head around, ready to lash out angrily when Potter's face was right behind him, smirking.

"Malfoy. Watch where you choose to stand. People walk here."

Draco ground his teeth together, barely keeping his anger in check. "I was walking, Potter. I think you need to watch where you're going." Inwardly, Draco cheered as Pansy burst into tears and fled from the Great Hall. _Bravo, Potter. You again managed to get her away from me without even trying._

"Touchy this morning, isn't she?" Harry remarked. "She fancies you, doesn't she, Malfoy? Perhaps you should go cheer her up?"

Bravo, Potter. Piss two Slytherins off in the period of ten seconds.

"No, thank you. Apparently, I'm in love with somebody else," Draco replied evenly, looking straight into Potter's green eyes. Potter never flinched.

"Oh, too bad for her. See you in potions, then."

Draco watch the Gryffindor walk away, slightly impressed. For once, he had kept his cool. Draco had made that comment about being in love with him, just to get Potter's knickers in a bunch. Apparently, it hadn't worked. Ignoring the giddy feeling in his stomach, Draco walked to the Slytherin table to his usual spot, facing the Gryffindors.

"Harry! What is wrong with you?" Draco's eyes flew up at the sound of Weasley's voice. "You've been acting strangely ever since you got back from your walk last night. And now you're speaking civilly with Malfoy? Last night you were saying that your brain was scarred, your thigh branded, and your mouth dirtied. And all because you met Malfoy in the hallway? What is going on?"

Potter looked up at Draco and their eyes met. Draco noticed that the other boy's eyes looked a little nervous... and guilty? He replied to his friend's curious words, but Draco caught nothing of it. The famous trio continued their conversation as Potter grew more and more pink in the face, every once in a while, taking a glance at the Slytherin table. But Draco saw none of this. He couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. Now he knew how Potter really felt about the whole situation. Granted if he had been in the Gryffindor's shoes, he probably wouldn't have been too happy either. But branded? Dirtied? Malfoy's weren't _that_ bad. Honestly, this was _Draco_ Malfoy. Not just any Malfoy, but Draco. Who was Potter to deny that he hadn't enjoyed the act? The proof had been pretty obvious when pointed out.

Well, if it was really that harrowing of an experience for Potter, then he would just have to accept the money. At least then, it would be worth his while. Draco made a mental note to speak with the Gryffindor after Potions later that day.

The sound of wings interrupted Draco's thought and he immediately looked up to the ceiling. A large brown, school owl flew down in front of Draco and dropped off a very formidable looking scarlet letter. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ he thought, just as the whole of the Slytherin table burst into laughter at his misfortune. Draco felt himself pale as he picked up the letter, very aware that almost the entire hall had noticed.

"Come on! Let's hear it, Malfoy!" Weasley shouted. Draco made a mental note to hex him after Potions, and thank him. Because that was what put him into action. He very suddenly stood up to run out of the Great Hall, but the cursed letter exploded and began shouting at him. _Pansy, the bitch._ With nothing else to do but let the letter speak, he threw it down on the table, and felt himself grow even paler when it announced that he was gay. _Oh, Merlin. Goodbye sex life. Hopefully people will forget about this by the time I'm seventy. Goodbye girls._ Just as he was about to walk out, completely humiliated, Pansy went on and was about to say who he had been kissing the previous night. Panicking, he did the only thing that came to him. He didn't even know if it would work on a howler.

"Silencio!" he roared out of panic. A great sigh of relief escaped as the screaming stopped. It wasn't until it had, that he realised that his headache had disappeared, but was now back with a vengeance. Looking up at Potter, he found the green eyes staring at him, and Draco's heart gave a leap. _Stupid thing. Maybe I need to go to a doctor._ Giving a slight nod at Potter's look of thankfulness, he continued on his way out of the Great Hall, silent howler clutched in his hand. _Time for History of Magic,_ he thought miserably as the letter burst into flames and fell in ashes to the floor. Draco felt like doing the same.

Draco skipped lunch that afternoon. He was too busy giving himself a pep talk on facing the Gryffindors in class, and also Potter afterwards. The potions classroom was completely devoid of anybody when he arrived, and was extremely thankful for it. Any person, especially guys, were giving him a wide berth all day. It was getting really annoying. It started to make Draco think that he shouldn't have silenced the howler, then Potter would be going through the same thing as he was. That was something to ponder later on. Right now, everybody was filing silently into the classroom, waiting for their formidable potions master to arrive. Draco sank down miserably into his seat as even the Slytherins wouldn't sit by him anymore. It seemed as though even Crabbe and Goyle were afraid they'd "catch" his "disease" if they came too close, or worse, that he'd hit on them. Draco snorted under his breath. Even if he was gay, he certainly wouldn't hit on those two hippogriffs.

In the next moment, the door flew open, banging the wall behind it emitting Professor Snape, who looked to be in a very bad mood. He glared at Draco on his way past and stopped by his desk. _And the prize for the most dramatic entrances goes to..._ Draco thought sarcastically.

"Today, I don't expect any of you to make the potion we are making, correctly. It is above and beyond any of your pathetic potion making skills. I'd say that normally Mr. Malfoy would be able to, but it seems today, he has other matters on his mind." Draco glared.

"If I do say so myself, Professor Snape," he replied. "It's quite rude to bring up students personal lives. Especially when things like that aren't true." Here, Pansy snorted. "So if you please, shut up."

Snape narrowed his eyes. Draco heard Weasley make an angry gurgle in the back of his throat. "You'll do well not to speak to a professor like that, Mr. Malfoy." Weasley made another gurgling sound in the back of his throat as Snape continued. Moments later, the door banged open and everybody turned to look as Potter came rushing in.

"I'm so.."

"No excuses, Potter. You will serve..."

"No! I will not serve a detention with you. Professor Dumbledore summoned me to his office and our meeting ran later. He wrote me a note." Here, Potter stuck a note into Snape's hand and waited for the verdict. Snape growled low in his throat as if displeased with not being able to give his least favourite student a detention.

"Fine. Take a seat." The smirk reappeared on Snape's face as he looked around the room. "Well, well. It looks as though the only seats left are next to Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy. Which one will it be, Potter?"

Potter turned around and glanced between both of them. Pansy was scowling heavily at him, while Draco looked on with slight amusement and nervousness. Who knows what Pansy would do if Potter chose to sit by him. "You're not showing a very good example at being Head Boy today, are you Potter? First, you're late for class, and now you're refusing to sit? Hmm... what shall we do with you?"

"I'm not refusing to sit... it's just a hard decision. One Slytherin or the other. Which one will I allow to make my life miserable today?" Draco heard Weasley snicker behind him, and Draco rolled his eyes. Honestly. It wasn't even funny.

"Decide quickly, or I will decide for you. You are holding up my class."

Potter looked at Draco, and immediately turned a slight pink colour. Pansy saw this and scoffed. The Gryffindor then looked at her and glared. Then, seeming to come to a decision, he turned towards Draco and sat down.

"It figures you'd sit there, Potter," Pansy sneered. "We all know that Draco is a queer. Does this prove to us that you're making a move on him now?"

"And which one would you be more jealous of?" Draco said. "Me, or him? We all know that you're still sore on me because I don't want to be with you."

"Enough!" Snape yelled. "I do not care for your social lives. Now, if we could just carry on with the lesson." Snape continued talking and soon, they were making their potions, Potter and Draco paired up together. As Draco feigned getting a knife from beside Potter, he lowered his voice to a whisper and grabbed the knife.

"I want to speak with you after class. I'll make a mess of something and we'll clean it up, okay?"

Potter nodded and moved away a little. Draco mentally sneered at him. Did he actually believe those rumours about him being gay? That was ridiculous, since he had been the one who had been snogging Draco. Of course, Draco had been aroused... _No! I was only aroused because it's been so long since I've been with somebody. That's all. It felt good to be touched._ Satisfied with that answer, Draco continued working on the potion. The rest of the class dragged by much too slowly for Draco's liking. He wanted to get his part with Potter over with.

Five minutes to go until the bell, Snape announced that it was time to clean up. Draco and Potter began cleaning up their supplies. "Oh, damn!" Draco exclaimed dramatically as he dropped a large amount of leech juice on the table and floor.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Potter muttered under his breath. "You're such a drama queen."

"Shove it, Potter," he replied as Snape swept over to them.

"What is this, Draco?"

"I spilled my leech juice, sir. I was just going to clean it up."

"Then do it quickly," Snape commanded as the bell rang. "Potter, you can help."

Potter rolled his eyes as if to say, 'like I had a choice.' Draco threw a rag at him and began to sop up the juice on the table. "On your hands and knees, Potter. I don't crawl around on the floor like a simple house elf."

"Of course not. We wouldn't want you dirtying your designer robes, now would we? No, Ron, go on ahead. I have to help this git," he said as Weasley walked up to them. Draco sneered at the red head until he was out the door, then he glanced around the room and found that it was indeed empty. Just the way he wanted it to be. Potter knelt down on the floor and very quickly mopped up the intentional mess and stood back up to face Draco.

"Now, what did you want, Malfoy?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, you know how Pansy sent me that howler..."

"Yes. Continue."

"She almost said your name and I just thought that it might be unfair for you if this whole thing got out, seeing as how I'm the one who got you into this mess..."

"Go on, I'm not disagreeing with you."

"I know that if it does come out that it was you that she saw with me, it'd be all over the Prophet. So, again, I'm offering you money. It won't make up for any damage done to your reputation, but at least you'll get something out of it."

"Malfoy, I told you already, I don't want your money. I'll feel like some sort of whore or something, okay? Now that we're done here, I'll be leaving."

"No! You have to take it. Please."

Potter raised an eyebrow. "Please? Draco Malfoy just said please? I think I've lost my mind."

"Not yet anyway.... I'm serious, Potter. Take my money."

"I'm serious as well, Malfoy. I. Don't. Want. Your. Money."

"Damnit! _Take my money!_"

"_I don't want it!_"

"TAKE IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Stop being such a Gryffindor! TAKE. MY. MONEY!"

"Stop being such a Slytherin! I. DON'T. WANT. IT!"

Draco let out an exasperated growl and lunged at Potter, tackling him to the floor. He threw as many punches as he could get into his stomach, but every punch aimed for the Gryffindor's face was quickly blocked. They rolled around on the floor, hitting each other wherever they could hit.

"Take it!"

"I don't want it!"

Draco rolled on top of Potter and straddled his hips, and pinned his shoulders to the ground. Both struggled to regain their breathing as they stared at each other, eyes blazing in anger. Draco had to hold down a smile when he saw how cute Potter was when he was all dishevelled. His glasses were askew, his hair more wild than normal, his robes wrinkled, and some buttons coming off. A quick look down at himself told Draco that he was in much the same condition.

"What do you want then?" Draco asked still out of breath.

Still out of breath as well, Harry replied, "I want you...."

"See! I knew it! I told you Draco was gay with Harry Potter!" screeched a high voice from the doorway. "Potter just admitted it! And look at them, they were just snogging!"

"Huh?" Draco and Potter asked in unison and looked to the door. Both of their eyes went wide as they saw Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Professor Snape, standing in the doorway, looking down at them. Potter pushed Draco roughly off of him and climbed up.

"It's not what it looks like, Professor. We were fighting, not snogging."

Pansy scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah right. Draco was _straddling_ you, you were out of breath, and you just admitted that you wanted him."

"I never got to finish my sentence!" Harry said, just barely containing it below a yell.

"Likely story," Pansy sneered. "We all know what you really want."

Potter was stopped from saying anything when Draco jumped into the conversation at last. "You know what I want Pansy? I want you to keep your mouth shut about any of this. So what if Po - Harry and I want to be together." Behind him, Draco heard Potter groan. "It doesn't bother me, so if it bothers you, then that's your problem. Professor Snape? Can I trust you not to say anything to anybody? I want to respect Harry's decision about not letting it get out to the press right now."

Snape looked reluctantly at Potter, back to Draco, back to Potter, and then sighed. "Fine. I'm not doing this for you Potter. I'm doing it for Draco. Slytherins are supposed to keep each other's secrets after all." Here he pointed his glare at Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle in turn, specifically at Pansy. "By the way, Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for snogging in a classroom."

Potter scowled heavily then turned to Draco. "By the way, Ma... Draco, ten points from Slytherin for attacking the Head Boy." He turned to Professor Snape. "Yes, sir. I did say attack. We weren't snogging, we were fighting, like I said."

"Oh, a lover's spat?" Pansy said sweetly.

"Shut up, Parkinson," Draco hissed. She visibly winced and backed a little out of the door. "Greg, Vince? Can I count on you?"

"Sure," Goyle grunted. "I think we need to tell the other Slytherins though. They'll keep it a secret. Remember that one time that you were found all alone in the Common room, Draco? Nobody has ever said anything about that. That was so funny, I've never seen anybody whip up..."

"Shut up! You were just about to say it in front of a Gryffindor, you bumbling fool!"

"I thought you might have told him already. He's your boyfriend and all that."

"I don't care. I'm never going to think about that ever again. Now shut up."

"Er - excuse me. I do not want the whole of Slytherin house to find all this out," Potter said quietly.

"They'll know. We can't keep something like this from them," Crabbe said. "They'll think Draco betrayed them if they found out some other way. Don't worry about it, Potter. As much as we all don't want to see it, it'll give you and Draco more alone time together."

Draco looked at Potter to see how he'd take that and found him to be slightly green in the face. Draco didn't know if he should be offended by that reaction or not. Granted, Draco kind of felt the same, but at the same time, he was excited for what could happen. Potter in his bedroom - that could definitely be interesting.

"Heh. That's... great. I've uh... always wondered what um... Draco's bed is like."

Draco smirked. 


	3. The Draco Malfoy Broom Series

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were, would I be writing fan fiction? Would I be as poor as I am? Please don't sue me. I need all the money I can save for college next year.

**A/N:** Look at me, being all fast! I just loved all the great feedback for the second chapter and I couldn't resist posting the third chapter. So, here it is! Maybe if I get great feedback once again, I'll finish writing the fourth chapter in a hurry and post again soon! ::wink wink:: No, I'm kidding. I'll get it done as fast as I can no matter how many reviews I get. Okay, so I can't figure out how to make font smaller and lift up so that the TM on Draco Malfoy looks like how it does on real products, so please bare with me here. Is that the correct bare? Should I have used bear? Oh well. Sometimes, I hate the English language... or at least homonyms. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**The Wrong Moment**

**Chapter Three - The Draco MalfoyTM Broom Series**

~~~~~

Harry scowled heavily as he walked briskly away from the mostly deserted Great Hall. The only people left there were about ten Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy. It had been two weeks since Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape had walked in on their fight, and things couldn't have become worse. Granted, the Slytherins were true to their word and didn't say a word about Harry and Malfoy's supposed affair, but whenever Harry was caught alone with the Slytherins, they always made them go into a room alone together. Or some of the girls thought it was extremely cute and demanded to see them kiss. Malfoy had slipped five galleons into Harry's pocket at this point and kissed him. Harry sneaked his hand in his pocket and slipped them back in Malfoy's pocket when he was busy sucking Harry's face. Malfoy never realised it until Harry had claimed that he had tons of homework and ran away.

Harry decided that the Slytherins were a very weird sort group. They claimed to hate Gryffindors, and anybody not completely pureblood, but yet, when one of their own starts up a relationship with the worst sort of Gryffindor, a.k.a. Dumbledore's non-pureblooded Gryffindor Golden Boy, they seemed completely okay with it. It just didn't make any sense. Especially when the chosen partner was a _boy_. It didn't pay off at all with Harry's past thoughts on what Slytherins were like. The only person who seemed to have a problem with their relationship was Parkinson. She genuinely seemed to hate Harry still, though it was probably mainly just because he had 'stolen' the object of her affection right from under her nose. The whole situation was really starting to annoy Harry to no end, and he could tell that his fellow Gryffindors were noticing something was up with him, particularly Ron and Hermione. The two had yet to mention something, but Harry had the distinct feeling that something was coming, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from coming. Lies ran rampant in his mind at these thoughts. Malfoy was having problems with his libido... Harry was helping. Malfoy needed kissing lessons... Harry was helping. Malfoy needed beauty tips... Harry was helping.

Malfoy was in desperate need of a girlfriend, or rather boyfriend... Harry was helping. Yes, that one would do.

There was absolutely _no_ way that Harry would tell them the real truth - that Harry was helping Malfoy out by pretending to be his boyfriend. That was simply too horrifying. Though the nagging thought still bothered him whenever Harry was forced to kiss Malfoy. _He's a really good kisser. I wish we could do this more often._ This was usually the point in which Harry would run like the coward he was not supposed to be, but ultimately was, back to the safety of his dormitory.

Which was precisely what he was doing at the very moment. He panted out his password and scrambled through the portrait hole into his private common room. He leaned against the door and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Something the matter, Harry?"

Harry whipped his head up to see Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean sitting on his couch, eyeing him suspiciously. "Er - no. Of course not. I just ran up here from the Great Hall, you know. Nothing big."

"It looks to me like our little Harry was getting a proper snog. So... who was the lucky lady?" Seamus asked slyly.

"I wasn't snogging anybody. I just had a run in with a big group of Slytherins is all. Only just got away."

"Really Harry," Hermione admonished. "You're Head Boy. You shouldn't take any abuse from them. Take away house points or report them for treating you so rudely."

"Hermione, I've taken away about two hundred house points from them in the past two weeks, but Snape always manages to make up for it. It doesn't matter."

"That's queer, Harry," Dean stated. "Why _have_ you been taking off so many points from them lately? I mean yeah, they are Slytherins and they deserve it, but you've never been this unfair."

Harry bit back a laugh at Ron's indignant look towards Dean. "Trust me. I'm not being unfair. They brought all those loss of points upon themselves. They can suffer the consequences." Harry smiled a little at Ron's still disbelieving look at Dean and sat down next to Seamus. Ron finally snapped out of it and really looked at Harry.

"Things have been kind of strange with you the past couple weeks, Harry. I've heard something is going on with you and Malfoy. Padma Patil said that she saw you having a fight with him the other day, something about not wanting his money because it made you feel like a whore. Then some other Slytherins came and started winking at you two. What is that all about? Malfoy isn't making you be his whore, is he? Because if he is, I'll hex him for you. Nothing too bad," he added hastily at Hermione's look. "Just something that'll land him in the hospital wing for the night."

"Even if he is making Harry do something with him, you are not going to hex Malfoy. We'll just report him to Dumbledore," Hermione said reasonably.

"I can't believe you guys," Harry sighed. "Do you really think that I would let Malfoy perform sexual acts on me without my consent? I don't think so."

"Then if it's not sexual, what does he want to pay you for?" asked Seamus.

"Look, I'm just doing him a _huge_ favour, and he does owe me big time, but it's not going to be money because I'd rather have him do me a favour in the future if the need arises. I know he will do it because this is big."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to say, all right? It's rather embarrassing... for both of us."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I was kind of roped into it... and I sort of felt bad for him. Just never mind though. It's really nothing that big. It's nothing that will scar me for life." _Oh, how I wish that were true._ "Look, I think I'm just going to go to bed now. I'm really beat. You four can continue whatever you were doing... which looks like nothing. Just be sure that you put the fire out before you leave. I'll see you in the morning."

A chorus of goodnights followed Harry into his bedroom. When he shut the door behind himself, he breathed a long sigh of relief. He had managed to squirm his way out of that one without actually telling them a lie. He just went around the details of the truth. Stripping down to nothing but his boxers, which were adorned with moving dragons and snitches, he climbed into bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin. In the morning, he didn't know whether to say that his dreams were plagued by, or blessed by images of a certain sweating, and writhing Slytherin below him, moaning out Harry's name.

The next day was a Friday, for which Harry was extremely grateful. There were only two classes for all the seventh years on Fridays and it just so happened that Care of Magical Creatures was cancelled for the day. It was scheduled for just after lunch, so all Gryffindors and Slytherins got an early start to their weekend. The Gryffindors were all talking excitably about getting together a game of Muggle football (soccer). Dean was supplying the ball, while the Slytherins, much to Harry's discomfort kept whispering conspiratorially to each other behind their hands. There was something up, and Harry wasn't so sure he liked it.

So, after leaving lunch, Harry excused himself to the library. Ron had refused, and even convinced Hermione to go for a walk with him around the lake since it was such a nice day out. So, since everybody else was in class, there was nobody else in the library to disturb Harry's study time. By three in the afternoon, Ron and Hermione had shown up and asked Harry down to the kitchens with them for something to snack on, but he refused. Something that he would regret very shortly.

Not too long after Harry's friends departed, there were the distinct sounds of laughter coming from behind a bookcase. Try as he might, he couldn't ignore it as they began to get louder. Thoroughly exasperated, Harry stood up and went around the corner to find a group of seventh year Slytherins standing in a bunch, laughing.

"Excuse me," Harry interrupted. "I know we have the afternoon off, but I'm still trying to study here."

Crabbe looked at him and Harry was slightly startled to see the happy expression cross his face upon seeing the Gryffindor.

"Potter!" Blaise Zabini said in delight, which in itself was odd. Zabini was normally a very laid back sort of boy. But now... he was positively giddy.

"Zabini," Harry answered uncertainly.

"When was the last time you and Draco were able to get together?"

"Erm - not since the last time you pushed us into a closet, and we didn't get too far. Draco isn't fond of closets."

"Hmm... and Draco tells us that you never get anywhere when we push you into other crevices and rooms, either. That's a shame. Well then, you'll just have to come with us."

"I think not. I have studying to do right now."

"Oh, but Draco will be so disappointed if you don't come."

"No. I'm not coming, Zabini."

Zabini nodded his head at Crabbe and Goyle, and they stepped forward and each grabbed one of Harry's arms. "Hey! What are you doing, you blockheads? You're Draco's evildoers, not Zabini's! Why are you following his orders?"

"Draco's not here," Goyle grunted.

"Well, let me go! Draco won't appreciate you manhandling me. You know how possessive he is." Harry actually had no clue if Malfoy was possessive but he was grasping at air here. Crabbe suddenly got a scared look on his face and turned to Zabini.

"He's right, Blaise. Draco's going to kill us for even touching Potter. He'll flip. Remember that time when we touched his cloak? What do you think will happen if he finds out we touched his boyfriend?"

_His cloak?!_ Harry thought disbelievingly.

"He might be a little mad at first, but then he'll see that we did it for his own gain, not ours. Just don't hurt him. Come on, let's go."

Both Crabbe and Goyle started pulling Harry forward reluctantly, but Harry wasn't going to kidnapped. He had things to do. And they might expect to hear actual _sounds_ once in Malfoy's room. Harry shuddered involuntarily and started to try and jerk his way out of his captor's beefy hands. "Let me go! I will not go with you!" Just as he started to get away, a voice rang out, casting a spell and everything went black.

***

Draco left the lunch table on Friday afternoon with every intention of spending it alone. His house mates were most definitely up to something, what with all their whispering and laughing. Honestly, they were worse than a bunch of Hufflepuffs. Where was their dignity, and cunning, secretive planning? This certainly wasn't secretive. If they wanted Draco to know that something was going on, they'd do better just to tell him. Sighing as he left the Great Hall, Draco decided to take a walk out by the lake.

The air was warm for late September, and the sun shone down from the clear skies, warming Draco. There was no wind to speak of; all in all, it was the perfect day for a relaxing walk.

The past two weeks had been nothing but complete hell. Draco's fellow Slytherins kept pushing himself and Potter into closets, little nooks in the walls, classrooms. Anywhere you could think of, they'd been stuffed in together. It was getting quite ridiculous. Most of the time, they'd just stand there and look at each other until they deemed it safe to walk back out. Normally, they'd rub their hands over their lips, making them appear more red than usual, mess their hair up and pretend to be straightening their robes when they emerged. But then, there were those few times when the younger Slytherin girls would press their ears against the door to hear something, so they had to fake the noises. There was even one time that the door opened, and they quickly jumped together and started kissing. It turned out to Mrs. Norris, but it was all the same.

There was also the little nagging fact in the back of Draco's mind that said that he wanted to be snogging Potter. Draco proved to himself that their first kiss wasn't something to be forgotten. It stayed on his mind constantly, and he found that he kind of wished Pansy would have stayed so that they could have gone further. But the hormone factor would weasel its way back into his mind, and all things would be fine again. Because Draco Malfoy wasn't attracted to boys. He was attracted to girls.

Sighing once again, Draco sat down upon a rock by the lake and stared out at the giant squid reach three of his tentacles above the water. To prove to himself that he did indeed like girls, he started to think of all the girls that attended Hogwarts. Surely there was one that caught his fancy. In Slytherin... Pansy, Millicent. Ugh. Not Slytherin. Most girls there were disgusting. Hufflepuff... won't even go there. Ravenclaw... Padma Patil. _She's all right. Though not really my style. Dark hair though. I like dark hair. Her eyes aren't bright enough. They're too dark. Green is a good eye colour. Bright, vivid green that sparkles. And they darken when they're filled with lust, and they have to show every emotion. Maybe they could even be hidden behind glasses. Her lips have got to be full, and pouty. Her nose, kind of like a squishy button, so that it's good enough to nibble on...._

Draco groaned just as Weasley and Granger walked by hand in hand. They looked at him oddly but kept walking. Draco didn't even take notice of them as he had buried his face in his hands. Every trait that he was looking for in a girl, fit Potter to a T. _I __don't like Potter. I just like his traits. They're pretty girlish, of course they might be attractive on a girl. I'll admit it, his eyes are pretty._

Draco spent the rest of the afternoon on that rock by the lake, _not_ thinking about Potter and his pretty eyes. Though green was all he saw, and occasionally when he closed his eyes, an image of Potter naked would swim past his mind's eye. He'd shake his head and continue to look out at the lake. Weasley and Granger had walked by a second time, discussing going to the kitchens with Potter. Apparently he was in the library. For a split second, Draco considered going to see him, but quickly stopped himself.

After he was sure that dinner was over, he climbed off of the rock and continued into the castle. Sure enough, when he walked past, the Great Hall was emptied of everybody. After quickly making his way down to the Slytherin common room, he walked to Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini, who were looking quite smug upon seeing him.

"Draco," Blaise greeted warmly. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you."

"Oh. I went for a walk. What did you want?"

"We have a surprise for you in your room. Why don't you go see?"

Draco eyed them suspiciously. "What did you do to my things?"

"Oh, we didn't do anything. We just added a toy to your bed. Go on. Go look."

The two boys stared at each other, one with suspicion, and the other with anticipation. Draco still didn't move. After a couple moments of a silent showdown, Blaise stood up and began dragging Draco up the boys staircase, Crabbe and Goyle right behind. "Stop being such a pussy, you'll like it. Believe me."

"I'm not so sure I believe you, but I'll go see. But I swear, if you ruined any of my things, you will pay for them."

"Don't worry, Draco. We all know how expensive and rare your things are. Just trust me, it's a good surprise," Blaise replied calmly as he opened the seventh year boys dorm room.

"Fine. Now where is it?"

"Vince, Greg, would you do the honours?" Blaise said grandly, gesturing to Draco's bed. The green hangings were shut and the two boys walked to it, turned to Draco offering him two trollish smiles before whipping the curtains open.

Draco's eyes opened wide in shock at the picture laid before him. Harry Potter, the person who was causing Draco more problems than anybody else, was lying completely naked on his bed. Two different sets of handcuffs were on his wrists, making his arms spread out, and his legs were bound together. Potter for his part was gagged, and staring angrily at the four Slytherins before him. Draco felt himself twitch upon seeing the Gryffindor naked.

"Surprise!" the other three Slytherins yelled stupidly.

Complete silence met their ears after the exclamation as they waited for Draco's verdict. It took a few moments for Draco to realise that he would normally act mad at something like this. He turned towards his friends, hoping that anger was found in his silver eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at them. "You know how I hate anybody touching my things..."

"Well, technically, Potter is a person and can't be categorised as a thing, or a possession."

Draco gave a start because it wasn't Blaise who had said that. Blaise who was very smart, who was in second place in their year after the Mudblood. It was Vincent Crabbe. Draco stared at his friend. "Since when did you grow a brain?" he asked incredulously.

Blaise snorted. "It's always been there, Draco, just dormant. I've been tutoring these two."

"Oh," Draco replied faintly. "Good job. _Anyway,_ thank you for the information, Vince, but I already knew that. But since Harry is _my_ boyfriend, not any of yours, you are not allowed to touch him, _especially_ to undress him. You have just taken all the fun out of it! Although, good thinking on the handcuffs. Very kinky."

"Thank you," Greg replied smugly.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow, as Potter started trying to say something behind them, but couldn't as he was gagged. "I think that's your cue to leave. I now have to inspect him for any damage done to his body." Draco smirked, climbed onto his bed, and shut the curtains around him.

"Oh, and Draco," called Blaise through the curtains. "We left clothes for him hanging up in our bathroom. His wand is where you normally keep yours at night."

"Thanks! Get the hell out of here!"

Draco cast a silencing spell around his bed as the door closed behind the boys and looked at Potter. Potter immediately began talking, but Draco only smiled and revelled in the fact that he couldn't understand a word he was saying. That was probably a very good thing on Draco's part.

Draco tsked and shook his head. "Potter, Potter, Potter. How did you let them get you here?" More muffled mumbling. "To think, the Head Boy can't even defend himself when a group of Slytherins comes along and threaten you. What are you going to do in the real world when it comes hopping along next year? Surely you can't keep letting yourself be brought to other people's beds, now can you Potter?"

The green eyes started to light up with anger and he tried kicking Draco, but to no avail. "Feisty one today, aren't we? I'm curious, Potter. Did they hurt you? Because I will hex them if they did. I did bring you into this mess after all." Receiving nothing but a nasty glare, Draco smirked and reached his hands up to Potter's neck. The Gryffindor flinched at first but then did nothing but continue his glare. Very slowly and deliberately, Draco began pressing and rubbing gently down Potter's neck, arms, and then to his chest. The Gryffindor's breathing began to hitch slightly in his chest, and Draco couldn't help but smirk when Potter's hips bucked slightly as he ran his thumbs over his nipples.

"Enjoying me trying to figure out if you're injured, are you, _Harry?_" He had leaned down and breathed his name into his ear, causing goosebumps to raise on his flesh. Draco continued his slow inspection down Potter's stomach until he was at his hip bones. "You're all right on the upper body, would you like me to continue?"

Despite the obvious lust in Potter's eyes, he shook his head fervently. Draco relented and sat back, looking down at Potter's very vulnerable form. His eyes raked over the toned, smooth chest, the hard stomach with just a hint of a six pack... and the even harder flesh just below his waist. Draco raised an eyebrow and circled the tip with a finger. Potter gave a half moan, half disgusted groan and turned over onto his side, back side facing Draco.

"Oh, you want it like that do you?" Draco said calmly, trying to get the other boy flushed.

A vehement no sound came out and he turned back over onto his back, looking very uncomfortable with the arrangement. Finally feeling a bit sorry for him, Draco removed the gag and very quickly covered his ears for the impending lecture he was about to get.

"Don't you dare cover your ears! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this situation is? How would you like it if Ron and Hermione did this to you? This is the most humiliating experience of my entire life, and then for you to go and take advantage of me. But of course, I shouldn't expect anything else from a Malfoy. Take advantage of people at their most vulnerable moments. You sick perverted bastard! I swear, you're lucky I don't have the power to give out detentions, because all of you would be serving them for the rest of the year! I'll be taking twenty-five points from all four of you..."

"That's a little unfair, Potter. You know perfectly well that I never wanted you in my bed. I had no idea that they were planning this. I was in the dark just as much as you were."

"Fine, but I'm still taking one hundred points from Slytherin."

"Oh, and what are you going to say to justify that when somebody asks you about it? You know all the teachers are going to question it when that many points are taken off, especially Snape."

"I'll tell them the truth. That I was kidnapped and brought into the Slytherin dormitories. I won't say why I was brought but I will tell them that much. I think Snape will figure it out."

"Yes, I think he will, Potter. But you forget, he thinks we're an item. I've tried explaining to him, but he doesn't believe me."

"Fine, I'll only take twenty-five right now, but I will get more taken away. Even if it is for something like breathing too loud, I will take away one hundred points. No matter how long it takes."

"You're so pathetic. Just forget about it. They were only trying to make us happy."

"Which is another thing I don't get! What is it with you Slytherins? I thought you were all about the Pureblooded people! They should be furious that your 'boyfriend' is a half-blood, a Gryffindor, and not to mention, a boy!"

"Yes, the Boy Who Lived to top it all off. They were furious, some of them still are. But most of them have come to terms. What you don't understand is that Slytherins watch out for each other, we're family and we want each other to be happy. If I want to shag Harry bloody Potter, I'll shag you. They might have a problem about it, but they'll accept it. Whatever makes me happy is okay. Some of them still give me a wide berth since they think I'm gay, but I mostly don't have any problems."

"Are you sure you're not? I mean, you seem to like... er - exploring my body."

"Well, you seemed to like having your body explored by me. Besides, I was just trying to get a reaction."

"Well, you bloody got one!" Potter exploded, his anger coming back again.

"Yeah, about that... are you sure _you're_ not gay?"

"Who's not going to react when somebody does that to somebody? It should be illegal!" Draco snorted. That certainly did well for his ego. "Could you please let my hands go of these handcuffs? My wrists feel like they're going to start bleeding any minute here."

"Sure." Draco took out his wand and magicked his wrists and legs free of their binds. Potter sat up, trying to hide himself while rubbing his wrists and ankles.

"Can I have um... something to cover up with?"

"I do _not_ want you under my blankets. I will refuse to sleep here tonight if your naked arse has been sitting on it."

"I've already been sitting on your blanket though. I'll just wrap myself up with it."

"No." 

Potter growled low in his throat so that Draco relented. Draco threw a small blanket that he never used to him and let him wrap his waist with that. Potter sighed and laid on his back, staring up at the green canopy.

"This was almost me, you know."

"What was?"

"I was almost placed in Slytherin in first year."

"... ... Excuse me?"

"Yeah. The Sorting Hat said that Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness."

"What happened?"

"I chanted, 'not Slytherin' in my head."

"So... what made it change its mind to place you in Gryffindor?"

"Well, the only reason it wanted me in there was because Voldemort put a little of himself in me when he tried to kill me the first time. That's why I'm a parseltongue, because he could speak it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you want to be here?"

"Because I'd already heard that it was basically an evil house... and because of you. I despised you."

"Do you still?"

"Despise you? I don't know. Right now, yes. I hate you for putting me in this awful situation."

"It can't be that bad. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous. Any girl or gay guy in this school would be queuing up for me if they weren't afraid of Pansy still."

"Stop being so narcissistic. Not everybody likes you. Hermione thinks you have a face like a ferret."

"I hate ferrets," Draco said darkly.

Potter laughed loudly and slapped Draco's knee. "Of course you would. But anyway, I don't know if I despise you anymore. Maybe a dislike. After Voldemort, every other hate I had kind of diminished until practically nothing. If you'd stop opening your mouth so much, I'd probably like you more."

"Same goes here, Potter."

"I'm telling you Professor Snape! Draco's not here!" came Blaise's voice suddenly.

"Oh shit!" Draco whispered even as he hastily began undressing to his boxers, throwing his clothing everywhere. He threw the blanket from around Potter's waist and laid on him, kissing him deeply even as the curtains were pulled open. Draco whipped his head around and glared at the professor and Blaise Zabini, who was standing just behind Snape, looking sheepish.

"What the hell? Can't a guy get a little privacy when he's in his own bed?" Draco demanded in his most superior tone.

"Yes, you may Draco, but I was wondering where Mr. Potter had disappeared to. Apparently, his friends are looking for him because he's been missing since the late afternoon."

"Well, he's with me. Now leave."

"Mr. Potter," Snape directed towards him. "As Head Boy, you should know that you're not allowed into other houses dorm rooms unless otherwise stated by a teacher."

"They kidnapped me!" Potter exclaimed automatically. "They stunned me and I woke up handcuffed and naked to Draco's bed. God, please don't tell anybody I'm here."

"Yes, please don't, Professor," Draco requested.

Snape growled low in his throat and looked to the bottom of the bed. "You still have your shoes and socks on Mr. Malfoy," he said before he closed the curtains. Once they were left in the dark again, both boys relaxed, with Draco still on top of Potter. He laid with his head buried in Potter's neck for a long while before he rolled off to cover Potter's body, with the same blanket as before and then he took off his shoes and socks.

"That was a close one," Draco sighed.

"Can I get out of here now?"

"No. Not when Blaise saw me with my boxers on still. You have to wait at least two more hours."

Potter groaned and turned his back to Draco. "Wake me when I can leave then." This time, it was Draco's turn to groan. It was going to be a very long two hours. The least Potter could do was perform some sort of sexual act to pass the time. But it didn't look like that was going to happen now that he was already snoring. _Damn._

Draco woke with a start some hours later to a body shifting in his arms. He opened blurry eyes to see Potter's face towards him, still sleeping, oblivious to the world. For some reason, Draco didn't even realise that he was actually holding his enemy, on his own terms. It was actually quite nice. Turning his head, Draco looked at the clock to find that it was already 12:30 AM. It had been three hours since Snape's intrusion. It was probably safe for Potter to sneak out.

Untangling his arms from around the darker boy, Draco shook his shoulder. "Potter. Potter. POTTER! Wake UP!"

"Heh? Wha'?"

"Wake up! You can leave now. It's half past midnight."

Obviously still asleep, Potter snuggled back into Draco's body. "Mmm... too tired to walk all the way back, Dray. Let me stay."

"Dray? Um... no. You're leaving right now."

To prove his point, Draco began to shake Potter violently until he sat up and glared at him. "Would you stop, Malfoy? Merlin, I think I have whiplash!"

"You need to leave."

"Where are my clothes?"

"They said that they were hanging in our bathroom."

"Fine," Potter said gruffly, whipped off the blanket and stood up. It was one of those times where Draco was knocked absolutely senseless. Sure, he had seen Potter naked only hours before, but that hadn't been his choice. Potter had just made a conscious decision to expose himself. And Merlin... did his backside ever look good. As did his front side, but since Potter was already walking to the bathroom and closing the door, Draco could only lie back and watch him walk away. He shuddered as his lower extremities jumped a little higher every time Potter moved a leg. This was not good.

Before Draco could even tell himself that he wasn't attracted to Potter, a shout of outrage came from the bathroom and snickers were heard from the other beds in the room. Draco laughed quietly at the prospect of what they had done to Potter's clothes. It had to be good. He waited patiently for Potter to come out, and stared out the only window in the dorm. A crescent moon was hanging in the sky, barely emitting a light.

"Malfoy! Look at what they left me!"

Draco sat up, hoping to hide his obvious excitement, and bit his lip to hide the laughter that was coming up like a bubble in his oesophagus, just waiting to be let out. But it was to no avail, he exploded in laughter. He leaned over his knees, clutching his stomach in mirth. "Oh, you guys, that's bloody brilliant!" he cried when he got control of himself.

A smug thank you came in the direction of Greg's bed. "Malfoy! I want my robes back!"

"I don't think so. I think you look quite good in that loin cloth, Harry. Quite good indeed. It's quite becoming. Good call on the silver and green guys. Slytherin colours, and it matches his eyes." Another thank you from Greg's bed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am _not_ wearing this through the castle! I will not be branded as Malfoy's property!"

Draco started laughing again, because just the sight of Harry Potter in a silver and green loincloth, was too much to handle. "Turn around, Potter, show him your rear!" Blaise exclaimed laughing.

Potter very reluctantly turned around and revealed that that side had flashing green letters. Draco choked and forced a laugh.

On the back flap was written, 'I ride the Draco MalfoyTM broom series.'

"I want my robes back."

"We already had them sent to your rooms. Sorry. That's all we have," Blaise said with fake sympathy.

An exasperated grunt emitted from Potter and he stalked to Draco. "Wand. Right now. I'm leaving."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so cold. Just one goodbye kiss?" Draco asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Knowing that everybody was watching, Potter leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. But Draco pulled him on top, careful not to poke Potter's thigh, and kissed him thoroughly. Potter pulled back hastily, spotted his wand, grabbed it and left in a hurry.

"Goodnight, Harry!" Draco called sweetly.

"Sod off!" he yelled back.

Draco 'hmphed', pulled his curtains back around him and lay thinking for a long while. He tried with everything to keep his mind off of Potter lying naked, strapped to his bed, and Potter in a loin cloth, but his thoughts betrayed him every time. With a soft groan, Draco reached into his boxers and let the memories of Harry Potter naked, and vulnerable wash over him. 


	4. Interspecies Mating Season

**A/N:** First of all, I'm sorry for this chapter. It might be a little disturbing, but I made myself laugh while writing it so that's always a good thing. Second of all, I would like to thank my reviewers so far. You are all so wonderful and I can't believe that I have had such good response to this story. I didn't think it was that funny, but obviously I'm doing something right! Your reviews are what is making me update so quickly.

Thirdly, I know that Harry is a bit OOC. I've had a couple emails and reviews complaining (granted, some just mention it as a point, so I'm not talking toward you people) about this. I'm sorry you find it so annoying. I knew that he was when I started writing this. But my reasons are this.... I started this story for fun. I started it as a reprieve from my more serious stories. I wanted to make myself laugh, this is why I skipped right over the whole Voldemort issue. My second reason for this was that Harry had just gone through a war. How could anybody _not_ change after a bloody war? Besides, we've already seen in book 5 that Harry has a lot of anger. I think this plays rather well into my story. Maybe it doesn't and I'm just delusional. Which is usually the case, so I wouldn't be surprised. If you want a story that isn't so blatantly ooc, please feel free to read my other H/D story, Let the Darkness Take You and its sequel Remember You. It has an actual plot as opposed to this and they are kept in-character. My rant is done for now. On with the story.

Oh, if you want, please feel free to go to my LiveJournal. The link is on my bio. I rant about weird and dumb people and share the occasional tidbit on my stories. ^.^ 

* * *

**The Wrong Moment**

_Chapter Four - Inter-species Mating Season_

~~~~~

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Bloody Malfoy. He'll pay. That bastard will pay for this. Shit, shit, shit. No! Go away, Mrs. Norris! Shit, shit, shit!_ Harry dodged behind a suit of armour as Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris came slinking down the darkened hallway, her red eyes glittering suspiciously. The cat walked calmly past him after stopping for only a few moments, and Harry silently promised to be nice to her the next time he saw her. As the animal disappeared around the corner that hid the Slytherin common room entrance, Harry uncovered his butt with his hands, darted out from behind his hiding place and took off at a run. Having no shoes on was going for his advantage as his feet only managed to make a soft slapping sound with every footstep.

Once Harry had run up the stairs and into the entrance hall, a moonbeam fell across him, making it very easy for anybody who may be around to see his predicament, especially with the flashing green letters on his rear...

_Meow_

"Shit, shit, shit," Harry whispered to himself as Mrs. Norris stepped out in front of him. They stared each other down for a couple moments, and she meowed again, this time louder.

"What is it, my sweet?" came Filch's gravelly voice from behind a corner.

Harry wasted only a second before he took off up the marble staircase and around a corner. "Is there a student out of bed?" Harry heard Filch ask his cat. He only got meow in return which he must have taken as a yes, because in the next moment, hurried footsteps were coming up the stairs. Taking even longer and faster strides than before, Harry hurried through the hallways, up a flight of stairs, through a tapestry, up another two flights, through secret doors, and even more tapestries, then up another three flights of stairs. When he finally got to the hallway where the Head Girl and Boy chambers were, including the Gryffindor Common room, Harry finally slowed his pace, though not enough to be considered walking.

"Hippogriffs!" he yelled at his portrait when he was still ten feet away. The picture flung open and stayed ajar until he clambered through. Inside, the fire was flickering, though Harry never thought twice about it. He threw his wand onto a table, and leaned down with his hands on his knees.

"I'm gonna kill him," he mumbled as he wiped sweat from his brow. He looked down at his loin cloth and shook his head. "I'm gonna rip him limb from limb." Standing up straight, Harry began walking to his bedroom to put on some pyjamas. "That _bastard_ is lucky nobody saw me," he fumed.

"Erm... Harry?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his green eyes going wide in horror and surprise. Slowly turning around, he saw that Ron, Hermione, and Seamus were sitting on the couch and armchair, roasting marshmallows. Hermione had been the one who had spoken. The other two boys were two busy staring, open mouthed at Harry's outfit. Harry cleared his throat and began to shift uncomfortably, trying with little success to cover himself more.

"Tell me, Harry," Hermione began. "Why exactly, are you wearing a _loin cloth_?"

"Er - well, um... the thing is... Seamus? Your marshmallow is on fire, I wouldn't put that in my mouth if I were you." Seamus looked down at his flaming marshmallow that was still on his poker and flung it into the fire.

"Thanks. That would have hurt."

"Harry?" Hermione needled.

"Er - I'm going to go change into my pyjamas." With that, Harry ran into his bedroom backwards and slammed the door. Once inside, he leaned his back against the door and started to breathe slowly and deeply. "Come on. You can do this, Potter. You knew they'd find out one day. Change, then go out and explain what's going on. Even if they don't understand, they'll stick by me."

Nodding his head at his own pep talk, Harry ripped off the loin cloth, got some new boxers, pyjamas, and a dressing gown on before he steeled himself to go back out. "You can do this. You don't really like Dr... Malfoy in that way."

Opening the door cautiously, Harry stepped out fully clothed. Exuding more confidence than he felt, he walked to the couch, grabbed a poker, stuck a marshmallow on and began roasting it over the fire. "So... what have you guys been up to all night?" he asked casually, deliberately staring into the fire so that he wouldn't have to face them.

"I think the more pressing question is what were _you_ doing all night, Harry?" asked Hermione calmly, sticking another marshmallow onto her poker.

"Well, I..." he started, finally looking up. He gave a start as he realised that Seamus was no longer there. "Where'd Seamus go? Wasn't he here?"

"Yes, but he um... left. Pressing matters to deal with."

"At one in the morning?"

"Okay, fine," Hermione relented. "He went to tell the whole Gryffindor common room what you had flashing on your arse just now."

Harry choked on the marshmallow that he had just popped into his mouth and spit it back out. "What? He did what?"

"Harry!" Ron finally exploded, standing up in the process. "Please enlighten me. When did you discover this new brand of broomsticks?"

"Heh... broomsticks? What are you talking about Ron? I've had my Firebolt since third year, you should know that," he said, feigning dumbness.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Ron roared. "I fancy myself a broom expert. I know all new kinds of brooms, and I've never heard of a Draco Malfoy series. Is this some sort of new series that has just come out of the production board or what? Are you endorsing them? _Please_ tell me that that is what it is. Please tell me that there really is a Draco Malfoy broom series! Though I can't say which theory would be better. Malfoy does _not_ need an ego booster. Which is it, Harry?"

Harry popped the marshmallow back into his mouth, chewed as slowly as he could, swallowed, looked at Ron, swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to speak. "I..." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He doesn't have his own broom series, Ron, and I'm not endorsing any new type of broom. Well, except for the kind I ride."

"Agh!" Ron groaned as he sat back down with a thump. "Why, Harry? Why would you do this? I didn't know you're gay. Why do you have to be gay with Malfoy? Now I can't make his life miserable. Why? .... I can't believe you! How could you do this? He has done nothi..."

"Ron, shut up!" Harry yelled. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, yeah? Then what should I think, huh? When my best friend comes running in here, with a _loin cloth_ on, with blinking green letters that say.... that say 'I ride the Draco Malfoy broom series,'" Ron choked on his words, swallowed and then looked painfully into Harry's eyes. "What am I supposed to think?"

"Yeah, Harry, it does seem kind of like the arrow is pointing in one direction here. Why didn't you ever tell us you're gay?"

"Look, I'm _not_ gay! Dr... Malfoy and I are not together!"

"Then how come you almost just said his name?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Because I've had to call him by his first name the past couple weeks." Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione covered it with her hand and made him relax into the couch. "Just let me explain, will you?"

"Of course, Harry. Ron will shut up, and we'll listen to this."

"Thank you. Okay, do you remember the last time you two kicked me out of here so that you could snog? Well, I went for a walk that night like I usually did, but I ended up in the dungeons somehow. I was thinking so much I didn't even realise that that was where I was headed. Anyway, as I was rounding a corner, somebody yells out my name and grabs me, right? So, then they start kissing me, and I have no idea who this person is. So I push myself away, and it's Malfoy."

A muffled exclamation came from Ron but Hermione shushed him once again. Harry sent her a grateful look. This would be much easier if he could get it out in one go. "Malfoy started _begging_ me to help him out, and he's telling Parkinson that Malfoy and I are in love. I kind of felt sorry for the bugger, I mean you two know what Parkinson is like. So, I helped him out, and told her that we were in love like he said. Well, to prove our point when she didn't believe us... I sort of had to kiss him again. She ran off blubbering and I thought that that was the end of that part of my life."

"Well, what happened?" Hermione prodded.

"Parkinson's howler. If Malfoy wouldn't have silenced it, it would have been out to everybody that I'm gay with Malfoy. So, he offered me money once again which I don't want because I'll feel like his whore. We got into a fight. We were punching each other on the floor because he tackled me, and then Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson came in just as I was telling Malfoy what I really wanted him to do instead of paying me. I only got out 'I want you' then they came in. So you can tell where that went."

"And tonight?"

"I was kidnapped by Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Apparently Slytherins always try to make their house mates happy, and apparently I make Malfoy happy. Well, so they think. They basically took my clothes off, handcuffed me to Malfoy's bed, closed the curtains and waited for Malfoy to come back from wherever he was."

"He was by the lake," Ron said. "We saw him out there, remember, Hermione? He was sitting on that rock that we always sit on, and he groaned when we walked by." Ron smiled happily. "Come to think of it, he looked pretty miserable."

"You're terrible, Ron," Hermione admonished. "Harry, why did you come back in that loin cloth?"

Harry scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "They hid my clothes and hung that in the bathroom, making me think that they had hung my clothes up in there. Well, they didn't and I had to wear that all the way back here. Mrs. Norris is the only one who saw me. That stupid bastard wanted to make me suffer and didn't help me. I don't care what it takes, he will pay for that."

Ron's eyes immediately lit up. "Can I help?"

"I want in too."

"Er - Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. He's a nasty person and should get what's coming to him. I want in."

"Okay. What are we going to do?"

Hermione smirked, and Harry thought it to be very out of character for her. Though even her wanting in on planning revenge was probably out of character. "What I'm thinking is something in Care of Magical Creatures. It has to be something virtually undetectable, so that we aren't caught."

"That's perfect!" Ron exclaimed. "I've noticed ever since he was attacked by Buckbeak, he's never liked many animals the same way anymore. We can set one on him."

"Well, not quite, Ron. Just something that will bring Gryffindor's score up to one. I don't want to sink to the Slytherin's level, so, here's what I'm thinking..."

***

Draco was having a miserable week, and that was definitely saying something as he had been having a miserable week since the whole fiasco with Potter had begun nearly a month ago. But this week, Draco thought with a small self-pitying groan, was worse than ever.

Sure, it had started good with the whole loin cloth incident, but it had quickly gone downhill the day after.

Draco had walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, proudly escorted by his Slytherin acquaintances, Vince, Greg, and Blaise. The blond Slytherin had proceeded to smirk over at the Gryffindor table where Potter was sitting in-between his two friends. Potter caught his eye and immediately blushed. The odd thing was that the Mudblood girl had elbowed him in the side and whispered a harsh admonishment. Potter looked contrite and after a few moments indecision, ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip in a rather, and Draco was ashamed to admit it, but a rather arousing manner. Draco had only proceeded to his seat when Blaise had pushed him forward, and in doing so, knocking him from his semi-aroused stupor.

It had not stopped their either. Oh, no. Draco could never be so lucky.

A mere half hour ago, Blaise had caught up with Draco as he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Draco! Wait up!"

Draco did not stop walking, but he slowed his pace to await his friend. "Yes?"

"I have something to discuss with you."

"Really? Anything important? I'm rather hungry and some Hufflepuff told me yesterday that I looked like I was losing weight." Which, of course, was another reason why Draco's week was going so poorly. A Malfoy after all, could not have the sickly pallor of a malnourished person.

Blaise coughed. "Sorry to hear that. Erm - anyway, Potter came to me last night."

Draco felt the stirrings of something in his stomach, but he ignored it as hunger. "Is that so? What did he want? A quick romp in the sack?"

"Well to be quite honest, he was rather touchy with me... Are you two fighting? You haven't been together a lot lately."

"Of course not. We were just shagging yesterday during lunch."

".... But I sat with you at lunch yesterday."

"Oh. I meant after lunch. We had a quick go in a closet."

"But you hate closets."

Draco cleared his throat as his fingers twitched toward his wand. "I made an exception," he replied tightly. "Now, what did Harry want with you?"

"Well, he wanted help in getting you to bed... He said something about not getting enough of your broom series because it was just such a great ride. I think his exact words were, 'I really miss the way the broom handles. It's nothing like my Firebolt which is smooth. Draco's is a rough ride and much more pleasurable... and not to mention, thicker."

Draco tripped, but continued walking as if nothing had happened after regaining his balance.

"I'm kidding, actually," Blaise said with a small grin. "He only said that he likes how your broom handles. I just made the last part up."

"Get to the point already."

"I already told you, he wants to shag you senseless and he needs my help."

"Why would he? He has his own bloody chambers."

Blaise stopped walking for a moment to think this over. "I never thought of that..."

Both boys stopped their conversation when they heard fierce whispering coming from behind the corner ahead of them. The Slytherins exchanged glances before continuing toward the voices. Before they got there however, Potter came around the corner as if he had been pushed. The Gryffindor looked a little uneasy at seeing Draco and Blaise coming toward him.

"Oh... Draco, I was... looking for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really.... why is that?"

"Well, I ah..." Potter stopped and glanced to his right and gave something an angry look. "I've just well... missed you. We haven't had the chance to be alone together in a while."

A loud whisper came from around the corner but Draco missed what was said because Blaise had started to talk. "But Draco said that you shagged yesterday after lunch."

"We did?" Potter asked. At Draco's look, Potter quickly nodded his head. "Oh, of course! How stupid of me. But that wasn't really satisfactory since we were in the bushes outside."

"Draco said you were in a closet."

"Oh, we were? Maybe we were... I don't know, yesterday was a bit of a blur to me. I think Seamus might have stuck something into my orange juice.... Anyway..." Inexplicably, Potter started to blush. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" he asked, fanning himself. "Or maybe it's just Draco..." Another desperate look to his right before he reluctantly walked to Draco. Draco stiffened as he felt Harry's body heat mixing with his own and his breath on his ear. "You just..." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "make me..." a shuddering exhale of breath, "make me so hot."

The Slytherin's eyes went impossibly wide at Potter's words and a small gasp emitted from his mouth. Just what was the boy playing at here? Potter brought his face up to look directly into Draco's eyes, showing his lust-filled green eyes. Again, Draco gasped. Potter brought his face teasingly close to Draco's before pulling away as Draco moved closer. The Gryffindor tried this three more times until Draco growled, so he relented and captured the Slytherin's mouth with his. It was a fiery, hard, lust-filled kiss. Potter pressed their bodies together in an enticingly erotic way as their tongues duelled brutally together. Faintly, Draco could feel a liquid pouring into his mouth that was not saliva, but he was too distracted because Potter's hands were travelling down Draco's back and then to his butt. He grabbed it forcefully and lifted Draco's body from the ground. Draco willingly wrapped his legs around Potter's waist and let out a long guttural moan.

As soon as he stopped moaning, Potter pulled from their kiss and gave Draco a triumphant smirk, his green eyes glittering with suppressed glee.

Draco swallowed. "You bloody bastard," he whispered as Potter dropped him back to the floor.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Care of Magical Creatures next," Potter said brightly. "See you there." With a wink to both Slytherins, he turned and ran back around the corner.

"Okay...." Blaise said slowly. "What was that about?"

"Don't ask. Don't even bloody ask," Draco replied bitterly. "Don't ask because I don't know what has gotten into him."

"Well, you seemed to know when you called him a bastard."

"Just shut up. I'm going to class."

Draco made his way quickly to class so that he could watch Potter in the hopes that he would give something away. When he arrived at Hagrid's hut, it was to find that there was a newly erected pen with a dozen goats inside. Draco furrowed his brow, wondering what in the world goats had to do with Care of Magical Creatures. When he looked to the Gryffindors, it was to find that Potter was speaking in low, worried tones to Granger. Draco moved closer in the hopes he could hear something.

"Goats weren't what we were supposed to be doing today," Granger said fretfully. "I made this plan all according to what Hagrid had told me we were supposed to be doing!"

"Did you find Ron?"

"No! I don't know what will happen if it works now!"

"He won't get hurt, will he?"

"Well, I certainly hope not. But maybe Ron won't be able to do it correctly. That spell wasn't made for goats. Who knows what it will make them do."

Draco raised an interested eyebrow, ready to find out what it was that the Gryffindor Trio were planning.

"'Ello, all!" Hagrid greeted cheerfully. "We're doin' somethin' a bit diff'rent today. Madam Pomfrey needs bezoars from the stomach of goats."

"But doesn't that require that we kill them?" Lavender asked with disgust.

"Used ta," Hagrid grunted. "But there is a spell for it now."

"Why do we have to do it?" Draco drawled. "This is servant's work."

"Professor Dumbledore reckons it's good practice for yeh, Malfoy," Hagrid growled. "In case yeh need them in the future --"

"I'll buy them from a store," Draco interrupted and received a few loud guffaws from the Slytherins.

"Sometimes, yeh'll find yerself in a situation where yeh won't be able ter find a store that carries them."

"Oh, and you think that if we're on the other side of London from Diagon Alley and for some reason, need a bezoar, but can't get there, we'll be able to look behind a garbage bin and conveniently find a goat? Yeah, because that's plausible," Draco snorted derisively. Hagrid continued, despite comments made every once in a while from Draco. The half-giant taught them the spell and how to do it, though he didn't demonstrate as he wasn't allowed to. The class practised a few times with the movement as they would with any spell before actually casting it. When they were all fairly confident of their abilities to cast the spell, they each chose a goat. Draco cautiously moved towards one that was chewing some food in a rather unbecoming manner. The animal sniffed at his hand before letting out a rather alarming noise that made Draco jump back in alarm. Muggle animals always had the ability to frighten him somewhat and this goat was not doing anything to alleviate those fears. Goats were positively frightening.

Just as Draco raised his wand, eager to get it over with, somebody came crashing through some foliage behind Draco and ran for the Gryffindors. All Draco saw was a flash of red as Weasley streaked toward his friends. "I did it!" Weasley exclaimed triumphantly, but then he looked around him and saw the goats. "But... you didn't say we were doing goats, Hermione."

"I know!" she hissed. "Hagrid had the plans changed so that we could remove bezoars. I don't know what'll happen now!"

Draco shook his head and turned back to his goat, which he was startled to find was slowly advancing on him. The Slytherin backed off a bit with a furrowed brow. "Get away from me," he said quietly. The goat sniffed at him some more and seemed to get a bit more riled up, kicking his hind legs into the ground. Draco backed up a few more steps, looking around with wide eyes. "Um... Somebody... help me. This thing has a manic glint in his eye. I'm afraid of what it'll do to me if he gets me alone. Oh... bloody hell," he whimpered as the goat advanced on him some more. The goat moved quickly forward and placed its nose in Draco's crotch, smelling it, which, Draco reflected, wasn't a good thing. He was still a little aroused from the treatment Harry had given him, and this touch to his groin made him moan in disgust. "Oh, great Merlin. Let's stick to our own species, yeah?"

The goat snorted, which Draco fretfully wondered if was even normal for the animal to do. It was then that Draco realised that he truly was in a predicament. The animal started to nibble at his trousers, as if trying to get them off. He licked at Draco's crotch, nibbled, and then licked some more. Draco felt his eyes go wide before he turned around and ran. It would not have been as bad if the goat had not started chasing after him, making an even more horrible noise than the first one... or if Draco had not started screaming like a maniac as he ran circles around the entire Care of Magical Creatures class, the randy goat hot on his tail. As he ran, he was dimly aware of everybody standing around their own goats, watching in morbid fascination as Draco was chased by a goat who wanted to molest him.

As Draco rounded the group for the third time, he began to tire. He tripped over his robe and fell flat onto his face and much to his horror, the goat was there within the next moment, standing over him. Draco glanced up over his shoulder and was quite frightened to see the underside of the goat's head and neck above him. He crawled to his hands and knees and began scurrying away. The goat, however, had different ideas. It hurried to Draco and much to the Slytherin's horror and dismay, lowered itself and began humping Draco's bottom furiously.

Draco let out a scream and began moving even faster on his hands and knees, but somehow, the goat kept up. "I just want to be friends!" he yelled out. "Didn't I suggest we stick to our own species? You can procreate that way! Get off me, you sick perverted goat!"

Finally, too tired to carry on, Draco dropped to his stomach and lay down to take the abuse he was taking. "What would my father say?" he moaned desperately, unable to think anything of importance as the goat had its way.

"_Stupefy!_"

The goat's movements stopped and it fell stiff onto its side beside Draco. The Slytherin relaxed as he felt the violation on his body cease and his mind went into a sort of numb shock. Somebody started to lift him to a sitting position. When he didn't respond to his name, the same person began slapping his face.

"Wake up, Malfoy! The bloody goat is stunned!" There was a few moments silence as Draco began to come to himself again. "Are you all right, Malfoy?"

Draco turned his head and found that it was Potter who had been slapping him, Potter who had stunned the over-excited goat. "All right? Am I all right? Of course I'm not all right, Potter!" Draco roared angrily. "I was just violated by a barnyard animal! How do you think I'm doing?"

Despite Draco's anger, despite the still aroused goat beside them, Potter was biting back a huge grin. "Well, he was a rather good looking goat, if I might say so."

"Well, by all means." Draco gestured grandly towards the animal behind him. He did a double take at the massive erection, but quickly averted his eyes. "Have at him if you find him so bloody attractive. Just be warned that he doesn't listen to a bloody thing you say. He's all about pleasuring himself, not his partner."

"From the way he was licking at your crotch before you ran, it looked as though he was ready to put your pleasure before his."

Despite himself, Draco laughed and then held out his hand, which he was surprised to see was shaking. If Potter saw it, he didn't mention it. Potter grasped his hand and pulled him to a standing position. Draco took a sharp intake of breath as he was accidentally pulled within centimetres of Harry's body. They continued to hold hands, and Potter licked his lips as their eyes remained locked together. They broke apart, however, when Pansy and Blaise came running over with worried expressions."

"Oh, Draccy!" Pansy simpered as she attached herself to Draco's arm. "Are you all right?"

"Pansy, _get off_. I already had one goat on me today, I don't need another."

"As oppose to Potter?" she replied scathingly. "I imagine that goat is better equipped than he is. You're probably better off with it."

"Actually Pansy, Potter is just as well equipped as that damned goat, if not better--"

"I told you!" Seamus Finnigan exclaimed triumphantly. "I told all of you that I wasn't lying. Harry and Malfoy are together!"

Potter groaned and dropped his head into his hands as half the Gryffindors gasped and the other half gaped at the two boys. "Boy, Draco," Pansy sneered. "Your boyfriend sure is happy to admit it. You really must be in love," she said sarcastically.

"We are!" Draco exclaimed indignantly as he turned to Harry with a look of pleading.. "Harry..."

Potter bit his lip as he looked around at his house mates. "Harry?" Draco said, placing a hand on the Gryffindor's elbow. Draco suddenly felt cold as Potter hesitated some more. "Well, you don't have to, I suppose," Draco said quietly so that only Potter could hear. "You could end it now."

The thought of having to bare with Pansy if Potter did decide to tell her the truth, made Draco feel slightly ill. But Draco didn't attribute his sudden illness to the fact that he would also miss snogging Potter. His thoughts must have shown in his eyes because Potter sighed deeply, took Draco's hand and said in a resigned voice, "we are, Parkinson, so deal with it."

"Sure took you long enough, Potter. Are you positive you're together, or are you just ashamed of it?" Pansy sneered. "So... we're waiting. Prove it."

Potter looked blank so, Draco moved closer to him. "May I?" he asked, looking around furtively at the assembled Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Do what?" Potter asked.

Draco hesitated as his eyes landed on Weasley, who was looking nauseous, and Granger who was looking at the goat that Hagrid was now tending to, with a contemplative expression. "Kiss you?" he whispered, turning to look at Potter again.

"When have you ever asked before?"

"Well, now there are Gryffindors here."

"They know," Potter sighed tiredly. "Seamus just told them."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"I reckon it is," Potter replied with a gulp.

Draco smiled nervously and then leaned forward, taking Potter's mouth with his. As Draco thread his fingers through Potter's unruly, black hair, which he found to his surprise was soft and brushed through, he inwardly sighed as his insides became a jumbled mess. Butterflies were floating around in his stomach and something was twisting his heart painfully, but it felt so good at the same time that it made him sigh out loud. Potter was encircling Draco's waist with his arms and pulling the boy even closer to him as they kissed slowly and so softly that the touch of Potter's lips and tongue on his was tickling his flesh.

Potter pulled back from the soft kiss and began laying gentle kisses along Draco's cheeks and brushing his nose along in Eskimo kisses. Draco's knees began to give out and he eaned nearly all of his weight onto the Gryffindor. "I love you, Draco," Potter said into his ear.

Pansy shrieked beside them and would have fallen to the ground in a faint if Blaise had not caught her just in time, but Draco was too stunned to notice.

"What?" he choked out.

Potter pulled back and looked at Draco strangely. "I said.... I. Love. You."

Draco's mouth fell open and his brows furrowed. Potter leant down and kissed just below Draco's earlobe. "I'm playing along rather well, aren't I?" he whispered. "But you need to say it back if anybody is to believe it."

Realisation slowly dawned on Draco and he wanted to hit himself over the head with the goat's huge erection.... or maybe something a little less daunting. Draco had lied before... Potter really wasn't _that_ well equipped. Draco probably would have been running in the opposite direction the previous week when he had seen for himself just how big Potter was.

"Oh," Draco said as he pulled back, forcing a smile onto his face. "I love you too, Harry."

Potter kissed him sweetly one last time as the bell rang inside the castle, signalling the end of the lesson. "I have Transfiguration. I'll see you later, Draco."

Draco nodded his head numbly as Potter motioned for his two friends to follow him to the castle. As the Gryffindors walked away, Draco slowly licked his lips, tasting Potter on him and oddly wanting more. "It's not love... but it's something," Draco whispered to himself, feeling an odd sensation of anticipation and fear mixed together at the thought.

Just then, the goat gave its terrifying noise as it started to wake up. Draco gave a small 'eep' before running back to the castle.

A/N: I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I haven't started it yet and my ideas have run away from me, never to be seen again. So, I have to start with something new for the next chapter. 


End file.
